A new rapid isolation procedure has been developed for the purification of tyrosine hydroxylase from brain and adrenal tissue. A phosphatase that catalyzes the dephosphorylation-deactivation of tyrosine hydroxylase has been partially purified from rat brain. Its activity is affected by the pterin coenzyme for tyrosine hydroxylase.